


By Your Side

by Broadway-Honey (BespokeSuits)



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, BOM10DayChallenge, Bad Parents, Fluff, M/M, mcpriceley, mcpricely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BespokeSuits/pseuds/Broadway-Honey
Summary: A letter from home is bound to cause tears. But with Kevin by his side, it doesn’t feel like the world is ending; the way he always imagined it would go.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	By Your Side

He’s been staring at the envelope in his hand for what feels like a lifetime; in reality, it’s only been a few measly minutes. The edges are worn and the top left corner has begun to curl from all his anxious fidgeting. Postal service in Uganda has really done a number on the small package that accompanied the letter. Sitting alone in his room, Connor stares at the cursive of his name; those perfect loops forever etched into his brain. Collecting a deep breath, he turns the envelope over and finds that there’s no return address to be seen. He scoffs, tearing off the tab and pulling out the letter nestled inside. The envelope drops to the floor as he opens the letter, eyes scanning the words briefly. The words consume him as he reads them over and over again, sucking him deeper into a world of numbness; he doesn’t even hear the knocking on the door that has now turned into obnoxious banging.

Whoever it is at the door barges in, stopping dead in their tracks when they see Connor hunched over and the way the letter shakes in his hands. Soft little sobs fill the silence; the letter slips from his fingers and drifts delicately to the floor. Connor covers his face, completely collapsing in on himself. There are arms encircling him in an instant, his head cradled delicately as he sobs into a strong chest. “Con, talk to me...” A soothing voice whispers, fingers gently stroking his hair. It grounds him, that voice so familiar and warm, those fingers that know exactly how to touch to ease his mind. Connor sniffles, wiping the tears from his face before he looks up and is greeted by the sight of his boyfriend looking down at him with a concerned frown.

“They did it... they actually fucking did it, Kev. They chose the church over me,” he says, barely holding back another sob. “I’m their only child! A-and I wasn’t good enough as is for them to... to want me!” Kevin’s heart breaks as he watches the pain morph on Connor’s face, in his eyes. He holds his partner tight, silently vowing to never let him feel this way ever again. Connor cries, it’s ugly and messy and he feels like he’s at his lowest point.

“I-I know it’s not much, that it may not even help, but...” Kevin leans down as he wipes away fresh tears and presses a gentle kiss to Connor’s forehead, “they do not deserve to have such a wonderful person as their son... you deserve better than their conditional love. I can’t promise that it’ll ever stop hurting, but, I will be there for you every time it gets hard.” It doesn’t feel like enough to offer, but it’s all Kevin has. Connor smiles sadly at him, presses their foreheads together as he strokes Kevin’s cheek.

“They, um...” Connor takes a moment to collect himself, taking a deep and shaky breath as he looks in Kevin’s eyes. “They said they’ve sent me all my important documents, packed up the rest of my things b-but... they had the nerve to send me a family photo and...” he trails off as he turns around, picking up the envelope and shaking out the other contents, “a plane ticket. As if seeing that fucking picture would suddenly make me not gay and the perfect child they want!” Connor picks up the ticket, staring at the letters and numbers with disgust, “I wish I could just burn it... this and everything else from that awful envelope...”

“We could,” Kevin says without a single thought even processing in his mind. Connor’s eyes snap to him immediately and Kevin freezes, swallowing a little. “Th-the villagers are having a campfire type thing t-to spend time with us...” He explains, already seeing the gears in Connor’s head turning. Knowing there’s no point in trying to talk him out of whatever plan he’s cooked up, Kevin just drags Connor back into his arms and holds him. 

* * *

They go to the village campfire, Connor can feel the weight of the envelope and all it’s contents against his thigh. Kevin squeezes his hand tightly, shooting him a comforting smile. Connor nods, watching as everyone talks in little groups a safe distance from the flames. He walks over to the fire, Kevin following closely behind and watching as Connor methodically tosses each page of the letter into the flames, followed by the envelope.

They stand together, Kevin placing a delicate hand on the small of Connor’s back as they watch the paper become swallowed by the flames. Connor’s hands shake as he looks down at the ticket and photograph; he closes his eyes tight and tosses the ticket, feeling the heat of the flame against his body grow warmer for a moment. Kevin covers his hand gently, coaxing the photo out of his fingers. He presses a quick kiss to Connor’s temple and carefully tears it, handing back the piece without child Connor in it.

“Let it burn, love...” he whispers softly. Without any hesitation, Connor tosses the ruined picture into the fire and watches as his parents’ faces shrivel, turning to ash. At once, a burden feels like it’s been lifted off his shoulders and Connor’s lips tick up into a small smile. He looks back at Kevin, watching him slip the other piece of the photo into his shirt pocket. “Right where you belong... with my heart,” Kevin says with such an earnest smile that Connor can’t even bring himself to laugh at how cheesy it is. He pulls his boyfriend in for a sweet kiss, and lets himself forget about all the trivial things in his life. Connor just enjoys the moment; he’s finally found the beginnings of his real family.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot promise consistency on posting every day for the BOM 10 Day Challenge but I did really wanna do it when I had the time.


End file.
